


This Simple Life (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eugene being Eugene, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Après Terminus, Rick repense à quel point il est chanceux d’avoir sa famille là.
Relationships: pre-Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 5





	This Simple Life (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218862) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Rick s’inquiéta un peu quand Daryl disparu. Daryl n’était pas le type de gars à faire ce genre de truc. Il pouvait s’éloigner dans les bois pour vérifier un piège, ou pisser, ou un truc comme-ça, mais il ne _disparaissait_ jamais.

Cinq minutes.

Dix.

 _Quinze_.

Merde, où est-ce qu’il _était_ ?

Ils avaient trouvé un endroit assez décent pour s’installer. Après Terminus, après avoir trouvé Judith, tout avait pris un tour complètement surréel, comme beaucoup trop centré. Rick était presque trop conscient de chaque fois que le grand gaillard, Abraham, sifflotait quelque chose, ou des _swish-swish_ des dreads de Michonne sur ses épaules quand elle marchait. Si quelqu’un devait lui demander, Rick pourrait dire le nombre exacte de pas qui le séparait de Carl, ou Daryl de Ty, ou Sasha de Bob.

La vieille cabane était une bénédiction de plus d’une façon. La première nuit, le bourdonnement sourd les avait tous rendus fous, jusqu’à ce qu’Eugène ne découvre que non, ce n’était pas le bruit d’un générateur, mais d’une petite ruche d’abeilles. Le propriétaire original avait plusieurs ruches faites mains, dont trois qui semblaient avoir assez d’abeilles pour remplir la putain de cabine. Eugène avait rapidement réussi à les enfumer pour les endormir toutes et ils avaient tous hâte d’avoir du miel avec leurs céréales. Merde, le simple fait qu’ils avaient des céréales était un miracle. La cabine et le miel étaient presque des interventions divines.

"Papa ?"

Rick soupira. "Ouais ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux tenir Judith pour son biberon ?"

Rick prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient remplis de larmes, et sa lèvre inférieure était tournée en une grimace. Tyreese apparu presque comme par magie. Pour un homme aussi grand, ça impressionnait Rick qu’il puisse se déplacer si silencieusement. Il donna le biberon rempli et un torchon avec un peu d’ornements, comme les garçons avaient quand ce genre de chose importait, et le regard vitreux de Judith se fixa sur le biberon comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Rick l’installa sur sa hanche et il hocha la tête en remerciement vers Tyreese avant que sa petite et gentille fille n’arrache la biberon de ses mains comme un loup gourmand sur un morceau de viande bien juteux.

"Elle l’aime bien avec un peu de céréales. Ça la remplie bien." Tyreese posa le torchon et disparu à nouveau dans la maison.

Rick hocha la tête et posa sa tête contre le bois de la cabane.

"Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Rick ouvrit un œil.

"Rien." Et c’était vrai. Rien qu’il ne pouvait trouver de toute façon. Après tout ce qui s’était passé après la prison, et avec les autres tarés de Terminus, Rick ne pensait pas qu’on puisse lui reprocher d’être un peu sur des ressorts. C’était… et bien. C’était juste _bizarre_ de ne pas avoir Daryl là. C’était tout. De l’étrangeté qui restait.

Il y eu un hurlement aigu venant du jardin, près des abeilles.

Rick ouvrit son autre œil juste à temps pour voir Eugène courir comme si son cul était en feu, sprintant à travers le jardin. Son mulet rebondissant alors que ses bars et ses jambes pompaient, lui donnait l’air d’un voilier au gouvernail cassé.

_"ABEILLES !"_

Rick, Carl, et Judith regardèrent Eugène courir à côté deux, tournant leur cou pour que leur tête soient synchro avec son passage éclair. Rosita et Tara s’approchèrent des, maintenant vides, ruches, enfumant les dernières abeilles pour qu’elles s’endorment et retirèrent le miel et les rayons.

"Merci, Eugène !" hurla Rosita, souriante.

"Ouais, bien pensé, Eugène !" Tara hocha la tête et souleva le bol avec le miel.

Eugène hurla un peu plus fort entre ses halètements et ses tentatives pour éviter les hortensias de l’ancien propriétaire. Abraham sortit de nulle part avec un morceau de bois vert fumant, et toutes les abeilles partirent vers là où les abeilles vont quand elles ne chassent pas des pseudo-scientifiques.

_Crunch !_

"Qu’est-ce qui s’passe ?" demanda Daryl, mâcha, puis mordit dans la pomme.

Rick ignora la façon dont son visage voulait sourire et regarda vers sa fille qui avait posé le biberon et faisait des gestes des mains vers Daryl.

Rick savait ce qu’elle ressentait.

"T’es revenu ?"

Daryl hocha la tête et montra un sac rempli de pommes. "Yep."

"Hey ! Et les pommes alors !?" Carl leur sourit, puis esquiva le trognon de pomme que Daryl lui jeta au visage.

Carol, Maggie et Glenn descendirent sur le porche, et en quelques minutes tout le monde était rassemblé dans la nuit, trempant des morceaux de pommes dans des bols de miel. Rick regarda sa famille, réalisant que ça avait été un long moment depuis qu’ils avaient tous pu se poser comme ça. Bientôt, ils devront reprendre la route, mais pour l’instant?

Ils étaient heureux, et plein...

...et _là_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
